


The Visit

by See_Kay_Write



Category: Captain America (2011), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Past Character Death, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-22
Updated: 2012-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-04 03:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/See_Kay_Write/pseuds/See_Kay_Write
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve slowly reread the report, pausing when he came to the date. He double checked the calendar and stood up. He had a visit to make.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Visit

**Author's Note:**

> Own nothing, making no profit!
> 
> Written for my grandpa.

Steve slowly reread the report, pausing when he came to the date. He double checked the calendar and stood up. He had a visit to make.  

The drive wasn't a long one; the walk was longer then he expected but the view was mostly pleasant. He didn't pass anyone on the way. That surprised him more then he thought it would.

He hadn't quite expected to see Tony.

He was crouched down, one hand not quite touching the gravestone, the other stuffed in his suit jacket pocket. Steve could see his lips moving, but he couldn't quite make out the words. Steve hesitated, suddenly feeling like an intruder. Of course Tony would want to come out here today. 

Tony stood suddenly, pausing mid stretch when he caught sight of Steve. There wasn't a whole lot of use in hanging back any longer, so Steve made his way over.

Greeting someone when you meet over a gravestone always felt awkward to Steve. "Odd running into you here, isn't it?" wasn't exactly an appropriate sentiment.

"This is the first year I've been out here in… a while," Tony had this habit sometimes of starting off like they were already mid-conversation. Steve didn't mind it today. "After…" he trailed off still looking at the stone and not Steve, tapping his chest over the reactor absently. Steve wondered if he was even aware he did it when he was uncomfortable. Tony shrugged a little, "Well, it seemed like a good idea."

"I didn't realize today was… I was reading the report," Steve glanced at Tony, then looked down at the stone. It was still strange seeing dates that should have been in the future suddenly that far behind him.

They stood silently for a few long minutes. Tony had seemed finished with what he wanted to say but Steve wasn't sure he wanted to voice any of the thoughts he had had on the walk there in front of him. Steve was slowly coming to terms with the fact that they had known two very different Howard Starks, but today didn't seem like a good day to emphasize that.

"I wish I'd gotten a chance to meet Maria," Steve said softly.

"You would have liked her," Tony may have still been looking in the direction of the stone, but Steve knew by his look that wasn't what he was really seeing, "Maybe not her parties though, she would have made you wear a tux." Steve made a face reflexively and Tony laughed. "There was this one party, I think I was six…"

Steve smiled, letting the story of why Tony wasn't allowed near red punch for a year wash over him and bring a faint desire to sketch a surprised looking smaller version of Tony finding out why not every punch bowl needed a fountain put in. Or why the fountain didn't need that big of a motor at least.

It didn't have to be a bad day.


End file.
